AcDc Shenanigans
by hobbitgirl69
Summary: this is a story about the ac/dc band members Note: none of the events that occur in the story actually happened I own none of the songs that are mentioned in this story
1. Chapter 1

"Angus wake up!" I heard woman's voice say. I felt cold hands grab me me and pull me off the bed and then drop me at I felt the freezing cold floor underneath me. I looked up and saw Charlotte standing over me an amused look on her face. "What the hell?" I whispered not wanting to wake up my sleeping girlfriend Amy who is not a morning person. "Well the Cliff and Phil are out and me and Malcolm wanted to pull a prank on Bon since he's still asleep."

Charlotte is Malcolm's girlfriend. I remember when those two first met. Charlotte was backstage with Amy, Malcolm say her and asked me,"Who is she?"

"That's Charlotte the girl Amy was telling you about, remember Amy and Charlotte are best friends?"

Malcolm walked up to Charlotte and asked her out. Once they got to know each other Malcolm had said to Charlotte. "Will you have my babies?" I had thought that Charlotte would have slapped him but no in fact their relationship grew and now you can hardly find one without the other. "Angus get dressed." Charlotte said bringing me out of my memories. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked out of the room and into the other room. In there I found Bon sprawled out on the bed his hair on his face and one leg hanging off one side of the bed. I would've thought he was dead if it weren't for the fact that I could see his chest slowly move up and down. "What prank should we pull on him?" Malcolm asked excitement in his voice, Malcolm has always loved pulling pranks. Charlotte who was sitting on his lap said. "We should pull the classic prank of dumping glitter and glue all over his hair."

"We should also put a whole bunch of glue in his shoe as well." I said knowing that Charlotte had her bottle of syrup with her. I got Bon's shoe and Malcolm and Charlotte got a bowl and filled it with glitter and glue. Charlotte handed her bottle of syrup to me and I poured half of it in Bon's shoe. Once everything was in place Malcolm was standing over Bon the bowl in his hand waiting to dump the glitter on Bon once I woke him up. I shook Bon's shoulder and looked at me with the most pissed off expression on his face. "What?" he grumbled. Malcolm then dumped the glitter and glue all over Bon's hair and Bon jumped off his bed and tried to grab me I bolted for the door but Bon tackled me before I could get away. Charlotte came to my rescue and saved me by pushing Bon off of me. "Why did you go and do that for?, Angus should learn a lesson to not wake me up when I'm sleeping and then dump glitter all over me."

"Um Bon that was Malcolm's idea," Charlotte said.

"Well if I try to beat up Malcolm he'll kill me."

I saw Charlotte look at Bon's hair and she started laughing. Me and Bon looked at Bon's hair and started laughing with Charlotte. "Bon you should go in the bathroom and look at your hair." Bon did as Malcolm said and came back out looked at us and said "I have the hair of a pretty princess." We busted out laughing until tears were pouring out of our eyes. I heard the door open and saw Phil come in the room. His bright blue eyes scanned the room. "Why is there glitter everywhere? Was a stripper here?"

"No Phil me, Mal, and Charlotte pulled a prank on Bon, look at his hair." I said. Phil looked towards Bon then at his hair and almost fell over in his laughter. Cliff came into the room and looked at Phil his face confused. "What's so funny?"

"You mean besides your face? Look at Bon's hair," Malcolm said. Cliff looked at Bon's hair and tears were almost coming out of his eyes from him laughing so much. For awhile we were laughing at Bon's hair, but soon the group calmed down from our laughter. I looked around seeing Malcolm, Phil, Cliff, and Charlotte, the only one that was missing was my girlfriend Amy.

"Hey you guys I'm starving after all this laughing we should do somewhere and eat." Phil said his voice still full of his laughter.

"Sounds good to me, let me just get Amy and we can go" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, and Bon don't wash out your hair I want Amy to see it," I said.

"Don't worry Angus I have no plans of washing out my hair anytime soon, in fact I plan to go out in public like this." Bon said and Phil then yelled out, "Yeah he wants everyone to see his wonderful princess hair!" They turned into a laughing mess, and I just shook my head and continued to walk to the other bedroom and saw that Amy had surprisingly slept through the noise and chaos.

"Amy, wake up love" I said softly.

She stirred and her eyes opened and looked up at me, "I don't want to get out of be. You should climb in and cuddle with me." She mumbled. I almost did but then I remembered how hungry I was.

"I would love, but were going to breakfast and you have to see Bon's hair. Me, Malcolm, and Charlotte pulled a prank on him."

"Without me?" She asked.

"Sorry love, but I thought you would want to sleep more, and I know you haven't been sleeping well."

She huffed and slowly got out of bed, grabbing one of my sweaters and pulled on a pair of jeans. I looked at Amy and again thought how lucky I was to have gotten her, Amy had long wavy blonde hair, and she had blue eyes the color of the ocean, and she is the perfect height for me she is five-two my height. Malcolm used to tease her because he is an inch taller than her.

"Come on Angus I wanna see what you guys did to Bon." Amy said pulling on my arm. She pulled me into the other room and we saw Charlotte on Malcolm's lap on the couch cuddling, Cliff with his girlfriend sitting on the chair making out. I looked over to the other couch to see Bon and Phil sitting there and the looks on their faces were full of disgust as they looked at Cliff and his girlfriend. I could see why, what with Cliff and his girlfriend always going at each other. Those two just didn't care who was around if the mood struck them they would just go at it, I sadly still remember when I walked in on them I never want to see that much of Cliff or his girlfriend again. Phil looking glad to see us, almost yells."Alright love birds, let's go get something to eat, before Cliff eats his girlfriend I don't know about you but I don't wanna see that." Phil laughed at the end.

I looked over to Amy to see her looking at Bon's hair, "What the fuck did you do to his hair?" She finally asked her voice full of hidden laughter.

"Oh that's just some glitter." Charlotte said from her spot on Malcolm's lap. Amy started to laugh and Bon looked at her "Don't you like it? I have sparkly pretty princess hair now." Bon said this in the most girlish voice imaginable while fluffing his hair. After he said that we were all laughing again. Finally after some time we were able to calm our laughter and Bon was putting on his shoes so we could finally go find somewhere to eat, and that's when I heard the squish sound of Bon's foot stepping in his syrup filled shoe. "ANGUS!" Bon yelled. "Bloody hell! Why did you fill my shoe with syrup?"

"Because it was part of the prank..." I trailed off in a small voice. Bon was pretty out going and was usually never mad but when he was pissed you ran for your life.

Bon started laughing at most likely my expression which probably resembled a deer when he sees the taillights of a car.

"It's alright Angus Charlotte has done worse." Bon said looking over at Charlotte.

Charlotte looked down"Sorry Bon I forgot that we put syrup in your shoe but in my defense that wasn't my idea that one was all Angus's idea." Charlotte was laughing now and Malcolm added "Not to mention you should watch out for stuff like that, besides at least we didn't give u Amy and Charlotte's famous homemade milkshake." After Malcolm said that the last bit of Bon's anger was gone and he laughed and agreed with him. When Bon had finished washing out the syrup in his shoe, we were off and looking for somewhere to eat. We were walking down the street when Malcolm stopped walking and randomly started twerking in the middle of the sidewalk. Charlotte joined him and we looked at each other "Should we join him?" Phil asked.

"Why the fuck not"Amy said.

With that we were all twerking in the middle of the sidewalk most likely looking like a bunch of crazy people. Some guy walked up to Malcolm and asked him why he was twerking in the middle of the sidewalk. To which Malcolm responded with. " Why I am twerking in the middle of the sidewalk is because my twerking skills are amazing!"

I saw Cliff trip and fall off the edge of the sidewalk and landed in the middle of the street.

"Bloody hell Cliff!" I said and I heard Malcolm finish saying to the guy

"And also because I don't have a clumsy ass like this bloody fucking fool over there." Malcolm pointed a finger towards Cliff and we started laughing and Malcolm and Cliff glared at each other. We stopped twerking and Amy climbed on my back insisting that I give her a piggy back ride, to which I did until Phil spotted the perfect place to eat. We chose one of the tables outside and me and Malcolm pulled out our girlfriend's chairs for them. Cliff didn't do this for his girlfriend or at least we thought he didn't, and his girlfriend started glaring at him and got her glass of water and dumped it all over him. She then got up and left saying. "Goodbye don't ever call me again!"

To which Cliff responded "Oh I'm sorry princess I had already pulled out a chair for you but you didn't notice!"

I had known his current girlfriend wouldn't last and I was glad to see the cranky bitch go. Malcolm then got up tripped her and dumped all his syrup on her fake bleached hair. We laughed and Malcolm came back to the table and sat down.

"Glad to see the fake bitch go!" Phil said with a smile.

"Let's toast to that!" Bon said raising his glass and said. "Goodbye to the fake bitch may we never see her again."

We raised our glasses and drank to it. "Ok guys one thing where are we? I mean are we in England or London?" I asked I never bloody knew where we were.

"England, and we have our last concert tonight so nobody get drunk before the concert except Bon because I already know he will get drunk anyway." Malcolm said

I saw Cliff look down a sad look in his eye, so I took some pieces of my pancake and chucked it at him it landed right in his hair. Malcolm seeing this got his bottle of syrup and walked up behind Cliff and dumped the whole bottle in Cliff's hair.

"There you have a decent hair-do now." Malcolm said.

Poor Cliff his shoulder length hair was covered in syrup, he'd have fun washing that out later. The second Malcolm did that the food fight broke out, food and liquids were flying everywhere. Malcolm threw eggs at Cliff's shirt and Phil threw the syrup on Cliff's shirt, then someone came up behind me and poured syrup and milk all over me I looked behind me to see Charlotte and then saw Amy dump her juice all over Charlotte's hair and shirt. Bon got syrup in his hair and Phil had fruit stains on his face and shirt and Malcolm had milk and all sorts of food on him. Me, Bon, and Amy flipped the table and used it as cover it worked great until we heard Cliff scream and saw Malcolm start chasing him. Cliff tried to jump the table but failed and Malcolm dragged him away and poured ice cubes down his shirt. I saw the manager come out of the restaurant and he started screaming and yelling I heard Phil yell "OH SHIT RUN!" and when I turned to find Phil only to see that he was already across the street and still running. We dashed after him not wanting to wait and see what trouble we would be in with the manager. We stopped when we were a few blocks away from the hotel, we looked at each other and started laughing. "What do we do now?" Cliff asked.

"Well obviously we are going back to the hotel and we are going to get ourselves clean I mean really Cliff you expect us to walk around like this through England?" Malcolm asked looking at Cliff as if he was the most stupid person alive. When we came up to the hotel me, Amy, and Bon went up to our room the rest of the guys went off to find their rooms. We entered the room and I looked at Bon's hair and laughed a little. The glitter in his hair wasn't going to come out anytime soon, the syrup had dried up so now anything that landed on his hair was stuck there.

"Bon should shower first, seeing as he needs it more." Amy said. It was an hour before I got to use the shower, Bon was able to rid his hair of the glitter and syrup. The syrup in my hair thankfully came out easily, and Amy didn't have much to worry about since all she got was some syrup on the sweater. Cliff came in and with him followed the guys. "What songs should we play tonight?" Malcolm asked.

"I think we should open up with Live Wire" Phil said

"The second song should be Shot Down in Flames".

Soon we had a complete set list and for the most part it was a good one.

"Is this the last time we play here?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah next place we go to is Las Vegas" Malcolm replied.

"Oh were going to have fun in sin city aren't we Phil?" Bon said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Hell yeah, I'm going to find me a blonde, you know like Angus did." Phil said laughing, a smirk also on his face.

"I thought we were going to keep quite about that" I said noticing the look Amy was giving me.

"What exactly did you do Angus?" She asked. Before I could respond Phil spoke up. "Oh this was before he met you, we were at a club and this blonde came up to our table and sat on Angus's lap, before Angus could push her off she started making out with him, when she finally stopped Angus threw up and said her mouth tasted like fish" Phil finished saying laughing his ass off.

"Oh I remember that! God that was bloody brilliant, and then Malcolm got pissed at the blonde and shoved her off Angus and said and I quote 'get the fuck off my brother bitch, I don't want him to get an STD because of your mouth' " Bon said laughing now as well.

"Then we got thrown out for causing trouble, and that's how Cliff found his bitch of a girlfriend" Malcolm concluded.

We laughed remembering what had happened it seemed like such a long time ago, I then thought back to when I first met Amy.

"Do you guys remember how I met Amy?" I asked.

"Weren't we on tour?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah when are we not on tour? I remember that night because when I first saw Amy, I looked at her then got Angus to look her and said look at her Angus she's just your type big boobs, small waist, and she has a nice ass." Phil finished saying using his hands to demonstrate Amy's body.

"I remember you saying that and I saw her in the crowd just in time to go out onto the stage." I said recalling the memory.

"Wasn't Charlotte with her?, because I thought I saw Malcolm checking her out before we went on stage" Phil said.

"Yes I was with Charlotte because she had seen you guys preform the night before, and told me all about it well mostly about how cute she thought Malcolm was." Amy said.

"When did all this happen?" Bon asked.

"Sometime in October, I'm surprised you don't remember when Angus and Amy first met each other." Phil said his smirk returning.

"Oh I remember that part, who could forget?, funniest thing that had so far that night." Bon said sadly recalling the memory.

"Hey Bon you should tell the story you were right there when it happened." Phil said

"Well we were just finishing up the song Sin City and Angus was doing a guitar solo to intro the song She's got the jack. In the middle of the song Angus had a guitar solo so I moved to the back of the stage, and Angus tripped on my microphone cord and he fell off the stage but he never missed a note I thought for sure he would stop playing but he kept going. Anyway he fell on poor Amy and I didn't know who to feel bad for Angus who had tripped and fell off stage and on a very hot girl, or for the poor hot girl who had a sweaty guitarist on top of her I felt more bad for the hot girl. Angus somehow got up while still playing and made his way back to the stage. That's when he decided he would do his strip tease." Bon stopped then and laughed a little. "If only that was the only thing that had happened that night, but no something else had to happen."

"What happened? I wasn't there for that part." Charlotte said

"Oh yeah you got pushed to the back but I was able to stay in the front." Amy said


End file.
